Wedding of An Opposite Stranger
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: As the wedding planner, Taylor had to check everything. From the guests and the cake, to the priest and the bride. And, making sure that nobody knew what was happening in the maid of honour's dressing room.


**I totally **_**dig **_**the idea of this story. Last night, when I was going to sleep, I was like, "I need a new fanfic!" And my mind drifted off into this oneshot and another story, it'll be a mystery and quite weird, but more about that when I write it. Hope you guys like it. ****Summary; What if Troy and Gabriella didn't work out... And Troy proposed to Sharpay... It's the wedding day, and Gabriella is the Maid of Honor. ****Genre; General**

* * *

She had to check if her dress was well placed. She had to check that her hair hadn't moved an inch and was in perfect place. She had to check everything was _fabulous_. She had to check if the caterers had shown up and had brought the meals and wedding cake. The wedding cake that was white with a bright pink ribbon crossing across every tower. She had to check the pink and white roses with a hint of silver and pink glitter. She had to check that the band had shown up. She had to check on the guests. She had to check that the priest knew his speech well enough. She had to check, _the bride_, was in perfect condition. She had to check that nobody knew what was happening in the Maid of Honor's dressing room. Taylor McKessie, bridesmaid and wedding planner, had to check everything.

* * *

She twirled her hair around infront of the mirror. She couldn't find a style. Nothing went with her dress. The red tube dress that creased down the middle and stopped just before her knees. The bride, her best friend, had picked it out. Stating she looked hot. The theme was pink, white and red. The bride in white, the maid of honor in red and the bridesmaids in pink. The dress wasn't the style for a wedding, but it wasn't just any wedding. It was Sharpay Evans' wedding. And that meant nothing would be the same, it all had to be original. Even if that included the maid of honor dress as though she was ready for a night out clubbing. The bride's dress was beautiful, originally. The bridesmaids dresses were silk, and stopped just below the knee. Her dress, maid her feel out of place. Her brunette hair falling down past her shoulders. She gathered her hair and tried a sophisticated bun, but it hadn't worked, nothing could make it look okay. She sighed and looked down at her shoes. Black peep toe heels. Very classy, she thought to herself in sarcastic manner.

She heard someone knock on the door, and took a deep breath. It was probably Sharpay, telling her to hurry and come help her. Or Taylor coming to make sure everything was alright, again. _''Come in.''_ But it was neither, it was nobody whom she would have imagined. It was her ex, the groom. The guy that was marrying her best friend. Her ex boyfriend, sorry, fiancée. He was in her dressing room. He was supposed to be in his room, getting ready for the most important day of his life. It could have been their's, but it hadn't worked out. Now since she had wanted more liberty and had called their relationship off. She wished she hadn't done so, given how he looked now. A black tux with a white dress shirt underneath followed by a black tie. His hair swepped to the side, in a way she would have called sexy. If it had been one year ago, she wouldn't still be standing there, she would be ontop of him. But now, that would only be classed as wrong.

He smiled sadly, walking over to her. He stopped infront of herm _''You look beautiful.''_ His voice was low, almost silent. She stood with a blush, her eyes drowning downwards. She bit her lip, as her fingers fidgeted with the bottom of her dress. He looked down at her and saw the awkardness there was between them. He tilted her head up, his fingers under her chin lifting her head up. Her chocolate brown eyes travelled up him, before plunging into the blueness of his. Both sets of orbs travelled from side to side into the others. Trying to find some sort of emotion. She saw unsureness and sadness. And he saw mostly sadness with guilt. He didn't understand what she had to be guilty for. They knew each other's ways all to well. They dated for five years, from their junior year to here, he was twenty five and she was twenty four. They had never had big problems or arguments. The only time being the cancel of their engagement. They had gone to college together, they hadn't wanted to be away from each other.

_''Thanks.'' _Her voice was quiet and it pained him. It was killing her, and now him also. She knew she had made a mistake. It could have been her today up at the alter, but she would only be sidewatching. Seeing the man she had loved, and still does love, get married to someone else. It would kill her. But she told herself, she deserved it, she made it the way it was.

His eyes slowly darted to her lips, the peachy lipstick covering their dryness. He drastically wanted to kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. It would be wrong. It was wrong, but he still did it anyway.

She closed her eyes and gave, kissing him back. His hands rested on the side of her hip, and on the softness of her cheek, cupping gently. Her hands travelled up his well built chest and whove around his neck, clasping. He entered her mouth, and they swaped. She participated, moving her tongue in equation to his.

Neither noticing the door shut, and the dark skinned girl shaking her head.

* * *

The brunette walked down the aisle, her hands shaking. Chad, walked her down the aisle, he look at her confused as her hands shook against their linked arms. She was nervous. She bit her lip and looked at him. He caught on and smiled apologeticaly. He knew she had missed out, he would have personally prefred if it was her stood in the white dress marrying his best friend. But he knew it wouldn't happen that way. She nibbled the sides of her cheeks, and their arms unclasped and she walked over infront of the bridesmaids. Earning a head shake from Taylor. She sent her a confused look. But Taylor only ignored her. Chad walked over, standing behind Troy. He was the Best Man. He looked down as he saw Gabriella shake. The bucket of red roses trembling in her fragile hands. She moved them into one hand as the other sorted the bottom of her dress out and fixed her down hair. She had left it down, the brown curly waves falling infront and behind of her shoulders. He saw Sharpay start walking down the aisle, her arm linked with her fathers and an exited smile tugging on her pink lipglossed lips. He nudged Troy, sending him away from his daze towards an uncomfortable Gabriella. It wouldn't be right if the groom was staring at the maid of honor when the bride was walking down the aisle. He looked up and turned his head, a falty smile, playing on his swollen lips. She grinned in his direction, before her father whispered something into her ear. She giggled quietly. Troy thought she looked beautiful, he knew it, but just not as beautiful as the petite brunette standing across from him, in his eyes. The soft melody of _If You're Not The One _by Daniel Bedingfield, playing in the background. Sharpay had chosen the song, and he was okay with it. But right now, he wished he hadn't been, it didn't make him think of her, only to the beautiful woman to his right. He took a deep breath. She walked up to the alter, he father placing a kiss on her cheek tenderly. She had always been a daddy's girl. Rather than the brunette who hadn't even known of her father, other than from stories that her mother old her, before she passed. Her mother had died from lung cancer and she hadn't known her father. To her, she didn't have parents.

_''I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?''_

The blonde smiled sheepishly up at him. One hour and they would be married. He gulped. This was his future. The priest began. They listened and resited their vows until the dreaded time came. The _I Do_'s. As soon as the two words left his mouth be would be married. Luckily she started, giving him a time spam of ten secondes. It wasn't that helpful. Tears grew in the brunette's eyes. She tried to contain them, but they would eventually have to fall. The water glistered over her eyelids. She sighed and pulled some hair foreward. She didn't want anybody to see her cry. Of course they would wonder what was wrong, and it would ruin the ceremony. And she wouldn't be able to face it starting all over again. It was painful enough once.

_''I do.'' _The blonde smiled brightly, staring in Troy's direction. She frowned when she saw he wasn't looking at her. He had seen. He saw the tears in her brown eyes, a drip of water spilling from the corner of her right eye. His heart stung, and he knew he was doing the wrong thing.

The blonde followed his eyesight and gasped, _''Gabi, what's wrong..''_ Gabriella couldn't talk, she had caught everybody's attention. Especially Sharpay's, and that was worst of all. She stuttered but her voice wouldn't come out. Tears spilled from her eyes. It hurt him, it was killing him. She had, had to wtch the love of her life marry her best friend, but, he hadn't said the words yet. Water spilled over as she saw him slowly turn his head towards the priest. She gulped silently. He would say it. He would marry Sharpay. And there would be nothing she could do about it. She would run out of the church crying, and explain later. Sharpay hugged her comfortably, trying to calm her nerves. The blonde was a great friend, she couldn't lose that. Even if it was over the person she loved most.

The priest nodded his head, indicating for him to continue, he looked at her briefly, she wasn't looking at him, but he knew he had to do it, even if it hurt. _''I don't.''_

Sharpay pulled back from the hug and slowly turned towards him, _''What ? What do you mean, you don't ?''_ She frowned at him, demanding an answer. He had to marry her. He proposed, which meant he had wanted to. He might have, but that was back than, before he realised who he really loved.

The brunette ran. Out from the sympathetic hugs and out of the church. The blonde watched confused, what was happening... She turned back to him. He didn't look and ran out behind her. The guests asked questions. But nobody answered. Nobody knew what was happening. Nobody but the dark sinned brunette in a pink flowy dress wearing a small head set. She sighed, Sharpay turned to her.

_''Do you know what's going on ?'' _Sharpay asked. It was her wedding. And it had been ruined. Leave it up to the Wedding Planner to know everything.

Taylor took a deep breath, _''When to begin..'' _

Nobody had known Troy and Gabriella had been engaged. Apart from Chad, Taylor and their parents. It was a personal matter. They weren't ready to tell everyone. And during the three months they were engaged, nobody had suspected a thing. Everybody had just thought they had ended their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. But it was much more than that. She had a dress and he had a tux. Taylor was going to be the Maid of Honor, and Chad the Best Man, which he was always going to be since he was five. But it had ended, on a drastic cercomstance. But the story's too long to tell.

* * *

_''Brie! Wait!'' _He called, running after her. She was running. She had made a complete fool of herself. Everybody would have guessed something. Sharpay would be wondering what was happening. Taylor would be trying to settle everyone down. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi and Danna, Sharpay's cousin, would be in silence. The Evans' family would be outraged, demanding an explanation. _''Brie! You can't keep running!''_ Troy yelled, he had stopped running. Rain poured down on them, but they didn't care.

She turned and started walking slowly towards him, _''I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. I'm sorry I ruined your god damned futur, again, okay! I keep messing up! We could be married by now! But, I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I wasn't ready! I'm sorry you proposed and I broke it off after three fucking months! I'm sorry I hurt you!'' _She was infront of him, neither realised the crowd of people who were watching and that had heard everything, _''I run, okay. When I'm sad, I run. When I'm sorry, I run. It's what I do. When I'm inlove with someone, I run. I was inlove with you! So I ran, and I still fucking am inlove with you!''_ She was crying hard, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks, _''But that wasn't the only reason, okay. I was pregnant. I wasn't ready. We weren't ready. You had a whole futur ahead of you, and you still do! A baby would only have stopped that from happening! So, stop chasing me. You're the reason I run.'' _She looked down, she had finally said it. The reason for leaving him hurt, she was pregnant.

_''How do you know we weren't ready ?'' _His question was quiet, but everyone heard it anyway, _''You could have told me, I would have been okay. We would be married and have a family!'' _He wasn't yelling. She looked up, tears still in her eyes and water poured down her cheeks. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her there and then. Passionately and make her stop crying. And he did. His hands grasped her face, pulling her towards him gently, placing his lips over hers. It continued raining. She responded, one of her hands heading for his hair and stroking her fingers through the wet. His hands placed on her cheeks, tingled with her wet hair, running through. His tongue entered her mouth. The crowd of guests, including the frowning blonde, gasped.

The girls cried over their wet hair, the boys rolling their eyes and heading back into the church after them. The parents and other family and friends followed. Leaving the blonde watching the two. They pulled away, and rested their heads together. They heard a mumble and turned their heads.

The blonde shrugged and scoffed, _''Guess this was how it was meant to be..'' _She raised an eyebrow and headed back for the church.

They turned looking at each other once again. He smiled and she blushed back. His hands flew for her waist and lifted her up into the air, as she giggled. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him gently. He put her back down, his hands still never leaving her waist, she pulled away and smiled.

_''I love you..''_ He said and smiled, she giggled and kissed him again passionately, her hands in his hair.

_''I love you too..''

* * *

_

She checked her perfect dress, she was getting married. Officially this time around. No more, backing out. No more saying for liberty. No more running. She _was _getting married. Now twenty six year old, Gabriella Montez, was getting married to twenty seven year old Troy Bolton. And she would actually go through with it.

_''Mama!'' _Little Alexia Bolton screamed, running into her mother's arms. Her red Flower Girl dress glittering perfectly along with her two side ponytails. Gabriella giggled, picking up her adorable cute little girl. The girl's father followed into the room, carrying a basket of red rose petals.

_''Alex, why don't we go see Aunty Taylor..'' _He suggested, his hand covering his eyes. It was bad look seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.

Alexia clapped and ran off in direction of Taylor's dressing room. Troy turned to Gabriella, still holding his hand up. _"Is mommy nearly ready for the wedding ?''_

Gabriella giggled and smiled, _'' Yes. And, Troy, ''_ She began, removing his hand, _''You can look, I'm not in my wedding dress.'' _He opened his eyes and stared her down.

_''Well, we got a half hour and you're already in your underwear, where do I join ?'' _She laughed as he went over and locked the door, he waked back to her. Standing in only a dark red matching set of bra and panties, along with a burgandy garter around her thigh. She giggled as he pushed her onto the nearest surface.

* * *

Taylor Danforth stood on the other side of the door. She had been about to knock when a noise, or moan, had stopped her. Holding little two year old in her arms, _''Waunt Twaylor, what are mommy wand daddy dwoin ?'' _She was already well developped for a two year old.

_''Just thinking, sweetie. About a little baby brother or sister for you. Just thinking.''_ She smiled and shook her head as Alexia clapped.

**I love this oneshot, it's a bit cliche that I do but whatever. The new story, not a oneshot should be up tomorrow. I'm working on the trailer and the first chapter, so tomorrow or monday, it is. Probably my longuest oneshot ever this one.**


End file.
